Najlepszy mikołajkowy prezent to oczywiście eliminacja
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 10 Informacje: *Hahaha, nie. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi z literami tworzącymi "Beck". Cela Gabrielli: Na środku pokoju stoi kukła, na jej szyi wisi karteczka "Gabriella". Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: Do pokoju Jamesa dostarczona została jego nagroda. Cela Nikodema: Do pokoju Nikodema dostarczona została jego nagroda. Nikodem jak widać trochę czasu temu się już obudził bo miał już narysowany projekt czegoś Vintage ale chłopaka ewidentnie za bardzo zmęczyło to projektowanie wiec odłożył zrobienie tego na pózniej a teraz postanowił coś zjeść wyszedł z pokoju dołozył klamke do końca i poszedł w strone wyjścia z bloku Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety, podpisane "Liberty". Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę, na jednej karteczka z napisem "Tamara". Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: Zamknięte na kłódkę. Na drzwiach napis czerwonym sprayem "Wielki Ben". Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Pokój Evana: Evan wstał dość późno jak miał w zwyczaju. Pewnie coś około czternastej lub trzynastej, nie był do końca pewny. Przebrał się w jakieś świeże ciuchy brudne rzucając gdzieś w kupę z pozostałymi. Evan: Śmierdzi coś... *przytkał delikatnie nos* Może tak by? Wziął jeden z dezodorantów psikając na ubrania. Zadowolony z tego psiknął nieco na siebie ruszając po raz trzeci zwiedzać ośrodek ale poprzednie dwa razy to było w tą i z powrotem co celi czy coś? W każdym razie polazł gdzieś. Centrum Dowodzenia: Serce więzienia. Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Stołówka: Znużony przyszedł do stołówki chcąc mieć jakieś siły. Wziął jedną z tacek ładując jakieś podejrzane szare mięso, dwie dziwne grudkowata zlepione masy - pewnie warzywa i ziemniaki czy coś i polał rozrzedzonym sosem. Zajął sobie jedno z wielu wolnych miejsc. Evan: Że co to ma być? Wcisnął widelec łamiąc do od razu. Evan: Świetnie. *westchnął* Plastikowy bubel. Nie chcąc mu się ruszać po prostu zajadał rękami. W końcu miał na nich resztki dezodorantu, więc teoretycznie były czyste. Niedużo pózniej do stołówki przyszedł Nikodem wziął jakieś pierwsze lepsze cos co było i zauważył siedziącego Evana jako iż go nie znał a wydawał się w miare postanowił się do niego dosiąść Nikodem: '''Hej to ty jesteś ten nowy co nie? jak ty masz na imię bo nie pamiętam *trochę walnął prosto z mostu ale nie chciało mu się być miłym jakoś mega* '''Evan: Evan... *zamyślił się* dla kogokolwiek Evan. Wziął sobie gryza mięsa. Evan: Ty chyba? Um? Nick? Nikodem. Podałbym rękę, ale sam wiesz jakie tu są warunki. *przez chwilę spoglądał* To jak tam? Oddali wam wszystkie wspomnienia? Okularnik czuł się przytłoczony ilością pytań w zdaniu Evana Nikodem: No oddali to było mega zdziwko jak usłyszałem że jestem nawet sławnym projektantem mody. W sumie to ci zazdroszcze ty miałeś wspomnienia i jeszcze miałeś dwa immunitety pod rząd chociaż to akurat nie jest za dobre bo teraz jesteś silnym zawodnikiem którego większość chciała by się pozbyć. a tak wgl to kim ty jesteś? *robi ruch tak jakby chciał przerzucić włosy do tyłu no ale ma krótkie włosy więc coś mu się nie udało* Evan: Dzięki chyba? *przekręcił głową* Pamiętam, akurat chyba w tym konkursie tą suknię przygotowałeś? *trochę pociągnął końcówkę nie będąc pewny* Ja? Jak to jeden z moich znajomych stwierdził hikkitonamori? Czy coś w ten deseń. Próbował mnie zarazić ale nie wyszło mu. Kimś kto po prostu lubi siedzieć w zamknięciu i się nie socjalizować encyklopedycznie mówiąc. Odparł, po czym zajadał się dalej dziwną papką zagryzając mięsem. Evan: Na ten moment chyba oszustem, ale limit się wyczerpał. Udało się mieć dwa razy taryfę ulgową ale teraz to pewnie solidny spadek z górki będzie. Nikodem w czasie gdy Szczęsciarz mówił jadł to coś co miał na talerzu a teraz odpowiedział Nikodem: No to ja ale jednak nie spodziewałem się że to tym się zajmuje. Ewidentnie twój limit się wyczerpał i boje się że odpadniesz za szybko jak na swoje umiejętności chociaż w sumie tutaj tak każdy no dobra *tutaj na chwile była przerwa bo nie wiedział jak dalej to pociągnać* co sądzisz o eliminacji Gabrielli? Evan: Ta też tak sądzę. Fajnie było jechać przez chwilę na motherlode. *westchnął rozbawiony swoją anegdotką* Umiejętności? Jedyne co w sumie zrobiłem to podałem parę piosenek, pooglądałem kible i puściłem pawia po tym nieszczęsnym torze. Może to tylko ja. Trochę go zatelepało jak przypomniał sobie ten nieszczęsny tor przeszkód. Evan: Gabbie? Była zabawna i w ogóle ale jak mówisz. Jak skończy się limit to szybko się wypada. Niby oddałem jej immunitet a potem takie coś. Zresztą mi chyba nie wypada. Jestem tutaj w sumie jako zamiennik albo następca kogoś? Musiał jednak zważać na niektóre słowa. Racja Nikodem sam w sobie wydał się już na niego zły, ale to normalne skoro oni tutaj byli i walczyli od samego początku. Evan:'Nie wiem na ile mi pozwolą mówić, ale zapamiętaj. Nie wszystko tutaj wydaje się na takie jakie jest. *ziewnął* Ah... nie dodałem. Chyba nienawidziła facetów czy coś w ten deseń a ja lubię mieć spokój. ''Okularnik Oparł się o ławkę niczym Monika. '''Nikodem: no masz racje ona ewidentnie była feministką ale wydawała się spoko no cóż gdyby zagłosowała na Deidre to może by się uratowała tyle złych wyborów no cóż w końcu to reality show ciekawe czy dobrze wypadam w sumie to pewnie teraz nas nagrywają ugh. Jak myślisz dobrze wypadam? Evan: Nie wiem. Ludzi chyba oglądają dla dram i ten nieco podniesiony ton dał ci pewnie +10 do respectu. *wystawił kciuk w jego stronę* Swoją drogą rozumiem, czemu tego nie tknąłeś przy wejściu. Zdegustowany obsunął na drugi koniec tacę na którą nie mógł patrzeć. Wstał na chwilę przepraszając go za odejście biorąc papier do przetarcia sobie rąk po czym wrócił do niego z powrotem siadając na swoim miejscu. Evan: Nieważne, które miejsce będzie chyba okej. Mimo wszystko jak wiesz ty i ja mamy więcej powodów do obaw. W takim Metinie podanie się za laskę by pewnie zapewniło parę darmowych rzeczy. Tutaj chyba odniosłoby odwrotny skutek. *ziewnął z przyzwyczajenia* Nie ma chyba się jednak co bulwersować. Chociaż takie momenty są najgorsze kiedy odpada ktoś skupiający wzrok wszystkich i nagle przypominają sobie o reszcie. Nikodem: Ewidentnie *zdał sobie sprawę że nadużywa tego słowa* znaczy bardzo prawdopodobna jest twoja opinia co do tego dlaczego ludzie to oglądają. Ogółem wyobrażasz sobie naszą śmierć? Ja kompletnie nie chociaż mam nadzieje że jak umrę to będzie to z gracją. Żeby ludzie mnie dobrze zapamiętali Evan: Jak powiedziałem. Nie wszystko co widzisz wydaje się być prawdziwe. Nawet jak zaraz zostanę pewnie za te słowa pobity. *spojrzał zobojętniale w jego stronę* Mogę uspokoić, że świat ma się dobrze. Raczej nie będziesz prześladowany i ścigany przez mordercze roboty czy plagę zombie czy co tam pewnie wyobraziliście sobie. Nikodem: On coś wie i ja wyciągne od niego to co wie ale nie teraz Nikodem: 'Hmm ciekawe i to bardzo ale dobra ponieważ ta rozmowa się robi nudna dla naszych widzów jeśli ktoś nas ogląda więc może poplotkujmy. Co sądzisz o tym który odpadł pierwszy? '''Evan:'Ploteczki? *zamyślił się wodząc wzrokiem* Jesteś jednym z tych co lubi huh? Albo był twoim dość bliskim przyjacielem skoro się pytasz. Rozsiadł się wygodnie, starając się nie garbić jak na przesłuchanie. Podparł sobie głowę o dłonie spoglądając się w stronę Nikodema. Było mu w sumie i tak wszystko co jedno co sobie pomyśli o jego zachowaniu. 'Evan:'Przypominał napaloną chihuahuę z syndromem batmana. *rolnął oczami* Chciał być mroczny i cool ale chyba nie łączyło się z jego entuzjazmem. Albo tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. Dużo mi rzeczy często umyka. Nikodem zjadł kęsa i dalej powiedział '''Nikodem: Oj uwielbiam plotki a po za tym nie wiedziałem nic o nim a ty wydajesz się jakbyś o czymś wiedział więc się spytałem. Dobra mam kolejne pytanie dnia czy jakiejś innej miary mierzenia czasu. Może powiesz mi co sądzisz? o Izumi bo ja nie znam jej za dobrze a wydaje się być naprawdę ciekawą osobą przynajmniej jedną z ciekawszych z tych uczestników. Evan: Izumi? Kręci się od czasu do czasu i jak każdy w sumie szuka odpowiedzi. Chyba kilka osób ją czymś uraziło. Tak mi się wydaje. Nawet zrozumiałe pewnie dlaczego. Najbardziej błyszczy z tych ryżowych misek czy jak oni mieli co nie? Poczuł nawet, że faktycznie czas mu szybciej płynie kiedy Nikodem wspomniał o jego miarach. Poza tym jeśli się wygada z większości co wie, może rzucą się i na niego. Nikodem już skończył jeść i patrzył w oczy Evana Nikodem: '''Dobra ostatnie pytanko bo mało czasu więc ostateczne pytanie tego dnia to co sądzisz o Igorze? '''Evan: Igor huh? *zamyślił się znowu* Jeśli ktoś miałby zasłużyć za dodatkowe poświęcenia to on. Też mu zależy i coś czuję, że to i pewność siebie może pociągnąć go też na dół. Chyba przypadek tych na szczycie, że spadają na twarz z wielkim hukiem. *westchnął* Osobiście ci o nim nic pewnie nie powiem jak większość. Musiałeś być blisko z tą trójką. Wysunął palec bawiąc się pieprzniczką pochylając raz do przodu raz do tyłu. Evan: Albo szukasz haka na nich czy coś może chcesz wiedzieć coś więcej przekazując im te informacje. Nie wnikam. *za mocno obsunął wysypując sól* Mało czasu do czego? *zastanawiająco się spoglądać, aż sam załapał* Ah no tak. Nie było pytania. Albo może? Skoro już tak to bez brania naszej dwójki jak myślisz. Też ci się wydaje, że on może być tym szczęśliwcem który opuści więzienie czy ktoś inny? Już chcąc wychodzić Nikodem odpowiedział Nikodem: Też mi się tak wydaje że to on nas opuści ale kto to wie no cóż kochany xoxo czy coś ale ja spadam wiedz że miło się z tobą rozmawiało ogółem wydajesz się miłą osobą musimy się kiedyś jeszcze spotkać Nikodem wyszedł ze stołówki posyłając buziaka w strone Evana Evan: Dzięki za rozmowę? *westchnął zmęczony* Wywiad bardziej. Sam Evan trochę dziwnie się poczuł po jego wyjściu. Udał, że mu się wydawało albo po prostu ma taki styl bycia. Posprzątał na miarę możliwości to co rozsypał również kierując się do wyjścia. Evan: Rozmowa męczy. *założył ręce za plecy* Skoro jest chwila to dłuższa drzemka nie zaszkodzi. Zamknął za sobą drzwi kierując się w stronę swojej celi chcąc sobie pospać. Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: Przybyła tutaj Japonka zaczęła grzebać przy pudłach z różnymi rzeczami. Izumi: 'Pomyślmy co się nada, do czegokolwiek. ''Zatraciła się w tym momencie w myślach. Łazienki: Kible już sprawne. Salka Spirytystyczna: Drzwi szeroko otwarte. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Otwarte. Do biura wleciał Russell za którym przyszedł Igor. '''Igor: Russell, mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć po co tu przyleciałeś? Nie lubię tego miesjca, nie mam z nim najlepszych wspomnień. Kruk robił kółka przy suficie Biura na co patrzył się zirotawany Igor. Igor: Czy ty jakiś pijany jesteś? Kręcisz się bez przyczyny, jak Ben gdy co dwie noce wychodził do kuchni by poszukać jedzenia mimo, że dobrze wiedział, że w lodówce co dwie noce jest zmieniane jedzenie. Mógłbyś przestać? Tuż za nim do biura wszedł Colt, widząc, że ktoś tam zmierza z uśmiechem aż poszedł w swój prywatny kącik. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zapukał w drzwi. Colt: Można? *spojrzał rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, po chwili zaśmiał się* Jeszcze mało ci podrywów? *zapytał ironicznie Igora* Igor: Nie, nie można, ale i tak już weszłeś. *Powiedział spuszczając wzrok z ptaka na Colta* Skończę z tymi "podrywami" kiedy ty skończysz z papierosami. Colt: Czekaj, czekaj. Ty chcesz mnie próbować oduczyć nałogu? *spojrzał zdziwiony na Igora* To się nawet starej nie udało, nauczycielom ani nikomu. *wzruszył ramionami* Wszedłem do siebie, to jak nie można. Spojrzał na latającego kruka. Colt: Ej, bier tego ptaszora, bo całe biuro mi zasyfi. *mruknął wściekle* Igor: Ja bym chętnie go już dawno wziął, ale on żyje własnym życiem i ma moje zdanie gdzieś jak każda osoba, którą kiedykolwiek poznałem. Colt: Każdy miał ciebie gdzieś? To musi być żałosne. *wzruszył ramionami* Może zapalić na rozluźnienie? I tak umrzesz, to co ci nałóg w tą czy w tą stronę? *zapytał rozbawiony* Musisz go wytresować by ciebie słuchał, a zajmie ci to sporo czasu. Zwłaszcza ptaki są specyficzne. Igor: Ta pewnie byłoby to dla mnie bardziej żałosne, gdyby nie to, że zmuszam ludzi do słuchania poprzez krzyczenie głośno. Nawet jeśli nie chcą muszą mnie słuchać, bo nic mnie nie zamknie. *Chłopak przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy może nie zapalić, ale w końcu pomachał głową na nie* Dzięki, ale mam wiele swoich dziwnych i przestarzałych zasad, których nigdy nie łamie, a nie palenie jest jedną z nich. Ale cóż, więcej dla ciebie. Colt: A nie sądzisz, że krzyk to tylko zrażanie do siebie ludków? Przecież im bardziej będziesz się darł, tym bardziej będzie dla innych irytujący. Z resztą. Nie każdy musi nas lubić, taki już jest urok życia. *wzruszył ramionami* Pięknem jest znalezienie innych podobnych do nas. Jak sobie chcesz. *zaśmiał się pod nosem* Nie narzekam na zapasy towaru. To może opowiesz coś o tych swoich dziwnych zasadach? Igor: 'Może trochę to zraża niektórych, ale w obecnych czasach, albo jest się głośnym i wszyscy na ciebie zwracają uwagę albo jest się postacią w tle. Ja wybieram to pierwsze, a jeśli ktoś zrazi się z takiej drobnostki jak bycie głośnym, jego strata. ''Chłopak rozejrzał się po biurzę i zobaczył krzesło na którym sobie wygodnie usiadł. '''Igor: Moje zasady są dosyć łatwe: Nie palę, nie piję żadnego rodzaju napoi przeznaczonych dla dorosłych, nie szukam na imprezach lasek na jedną noc i... *Chłopak przez chwilę się zastanawiał nad czymś, po czym machnął ręką* w sumie nie ważne. Trzeba jakoś sprawić by ten ptak przestał się kręcić jak pijane dziecko z dawnem. Colt: Rzadko ktoś kogo nie znasz, będzie patrzył przychylnie na głośnych. Ale twoje sprawy nie moje. Według mnie prościej komuś wpierdol spuścić, ale do kuchni wysłac. Działa równie skutecznie, a każdy zwróci uwagę, jak powiesz cicho. Boś seksista wtedy. *przewrócił oczami* Założył dłoń na dłoń i oparł się o biurko, nie chciało mu się siedzieć. Colt: Nie pijesz i nie palisz, nie ruchasz byle lasek. To co ty z życia masz? *zaśmiał się* Idź zmów paciorek, pomódl się i czekaj, aż poślą cię do nieba. Czarną sukienkę mogę załatwić. *powiedział obojętnie* Igor: Trudno mi wymienić co mam z życia, ale łatwiej będzie czego nie mam: uzależnień, kompleksów, nieśmiałości, problemów ze zdrowiem oraz na 99% byłem jedyną osobą w liceum, która nie miała ani depresji ani myśli samobójczych. *Chłopak mocno się uśmiechnął* Zawsze czuję niezrozumiale ogromną satysfakcję gdy mogę to opowiedzieć. Colt: No widzisz. Też mam satysfakcję z życia. To jak to jest? Ani depresji ani niczego. *powiedział obojętnie* Żyć należy z dnia na dzień, a nie planować co będzie za tydzień. Bo cie coś jebnie i po sprawie. *mruknął* Igor: Jeśli coś by mnie przjechało, piechotą bym wyszedł z piekła lub z nieba czy co tam może jeszcze być, tylko po to dać osobie, która jest za to odpowiedzialna, należytego Bi*ch slapa. Proste? Proste. Chłopak wstał i spojrzał się na Russella, który wciąż latał pod sufitem. Igor: Russell, czy ty może masz ADHD? Bo jeśli tak, to chociaż mogłeś powiedzieć lub wykrakać, czy coś takiego. Colt: Raczej fantastyka to piętro wyżej. Albo i niżej... Nie bawię się w syndrom wiary. Sądzę, że akurat ADHD to odziedziczył chyba po tobie... Igor odwrócił się w stronę Colta Igor: Powtórz to drugie zdanie bardzo powoli i zaczniesz dostrzegać, że brzmi ono jeszcze gorzej niż zamierzałeś by brzmiało. Chłopak znów skierował wzrok na kruka. Igor: Hmmm... Okej mam plan. RUSSELL! Ptak na chwilę się zatrzymał i spojrzał na Igora. Igor: W naszym pokoju jest 5 samic kolibrów. Kruk jak torpeda wyleciał z pokoju, a Igor tylko wyglądał na zdziwionego. Igor: Mam nadzieję, że Russell zatrzyma się w bibliotece, bo tam na spokojnie napisze testament. Dlaczego mam testament? Bo jak Rus zobaczy, że go okłamałem, będę miał przegwizdane, przynajmniej do czasu gdy ten nie napiję się jakieś herbatki ziołowej. Igor: Okej nie sądziłem, ze to zadziała. No cóż, idę do siebie do pokoju, tam łatwiej mi go będzie złapać. Pa. Chłopak wybiegł z biura za ptakiem. "Lista osób i prezentów" *''Dla Deidre wykonuje Izumi podpisano o 17:46 06.12'' *''Dla Arishy wykonuje Igor podpisano o 17:58 06.12'' *''Dla Izumi wykonuje (miejsce na imię postaci) podpisano o (data)'' *''Dla Nikodema wykonuje (miejsce na imię postaci) podpisano o (data)'' *''Dla Evana wykonuje (miejsce na imię postaci) podpisano o (data)'' *''Dla Nutty wykonuje (miejsce na imię postaci) podpisano o (data)'' *''Dla Jamesa wykonuje (miejsce na imię postaci) podpisano o (data)'' *''Dla Igora wykonuje (miejsce na imię postaci) podpisano o (data)'' Izumi przyszła tutaj, wpisała siebie pod pierwsze lepsze miejsce (dosłownie) i poszła wykonać. Igor wszedł do pomieszczenia i chwilę się zastanawiał kogo wybrać Igor: Dla każdego można byłoby coś fajnego wymyśleć... Kogo wybrać? Ostatecznie zdecydował się na pierwszą od góry wolną osobę, jaką była Arisha. Studio: Otwarte. Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Niedostępne, wyjście zamknięte. Wyzwanie, salon Na tablicy z zasania tymczasowo została nadwieszona inna kartka z informacją. "Witajcie, drodzy uczestnicy. '' ''Wesołych Mikołajek! '' ''Zazwyczaj mamy ochotę was gnębić i dawać popalić. W najlżejszym wypadku, byście pamiętali o zadaniach przez następny tydzień. W tym tygodniu mamy dla was małą niespodziankę, a w zasadzie sami ją sobie sprawicie. Musicie przygotować prezent dla jednego przeciwnika z gry. '' ''Zadanie będzie punktowane od 1 do 10. '' ''Jesteśmy świadomi, że oceny mogą być podobne, więc musicie dodatkowo podać hasło jednosłowne opisujące te Mikołajki. I nie, "hasło to okoń" nie pasuje. :) Każdy z ekipy będzie mógł wyróżnić jedno hasło i dodać punkt danej osobie. Hasło również musi być oryginalne. Osoba z najlepszą punktacją zdobywa tytuł nietykalnej i to będzie jej prezent. Reszta dostanie rózgi i weźmie udział w ceremonii. '' ''Przeważnie dajemy Wam z góry narzucone pary. Tym razem będzie inaczej. Wykluczę jednak kilka par (Evan&Izumi, Deidre&James, Arisha&Nutty, Nikodem&Igor). Nie musicie także się parować w sposób, że jedna osoba daje prezent tej samej osobie i wzajemnie. W skrócie. Każdy ma dać prezent i otrzymać, jednak nie możecie się parować wedle tamtych dwójek. '' ''By wybrać uczestnika, należy uczynić to w biurze spraw u Colta, kto pierwszy ten lepszy. ;) '' ''Lucy, xoxo" (W wyzwaniach również kuleje ostatnio dział przygotowań. Więc tym razem go nie będzie. (: By wykonać prezent taki jak chcecie, musicie chodzić po tutejszych lokacjach i tam tworzyć dany prezent, z materiałów, które moglibyście tam znaleźć. Zadanie na odwal się nie będzie zaliczone. Czas macie do niedzieli godziny 17:30. Nagłówki do waszych prac dodam w sobotę w nocy. By zacząć wyzwanie musicie tutaj przybyć i napisać, że to przeczytaliście oraz udaliście się do Biura spraw Colta.) Izumi przyszła tutaj i zaraz poszła, kierując się do Biura S. W. please Do salonu przyszedł Igor wraz z kilkoma zadrapaniami, a na ramieniu miał Russella, który znów miał bandaż na skrzydlę. Igor spojrzał na ogłoszenie i mocno się ucieszył zadaniem, a następnie poszedł do biura Po półgodzinnej drzemce, znużony i ciągle zmęczony Evan doczłapał się na wezwanie. Wziął sobie krzesło musząc sobie na siedząco ze spokojem oraz ze zrozumieniem przeczytać co tam mają zrobić. Mniej więcej ogarniając o co chodzi poszedł rozejrzeć się za tym biurem do spraw więźniów. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki